Forbidden Obsessions
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno had just moved from her home in The FIre nation to attend the most prestigious Private School in Konoha. Once inside the historic castle, Sakura finds that everything including everyone aren't what they seem, including a certain raven haired boy who has taken a strange liking to her. Will he subdue to his dark world, or flee like a lamb from a hungry lion? R
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Forbidden Fantasies

Author: XxToToXx

Summary: Sakura Haruno had just moved from her home in The FIre nation to attend the most prestigious Private School in Konoha. Once inside the historic castle, Sakura finds that everything including everyone aren't what they seem, including a certain raven haired boy who has taken a strange liking to her.

Chapter One: Hello

"I'm sure you'll like it here, well, you remember all the fun we had over Summer vacations. Everyone here is pretty cool. School doesn't start until Monday anyway, so you have a day to get settled in." kin said curtly from the backseat. She was sitting besides her diddling on her tablet, occasionally checking her phone. Kin had long black hair that she always let hang loose, with bright emerald eyes and sun tanned skin, with a small heart shaped mouth. She was seventeen, the same age as Sakura was. The two looked like twins; if you would make their hair color the same. They had the same facial features, and the same short, dangerously curvaceous bodies. Kin was her cousin on her father's side of the family, and she was very…energetic.

She was captain of the volleyball team, even though her grades weren't really that good. She was vbery beautiful, Sakura could only imagine how many boyfriends she had this time. Though she was tiny, she had a terrible temper. It didn't take a whole lot to make her mad, but Sakura figured she was working on it since she was on the team. Tyusari didn't take very well to detentions and suspensions, but he did let his daughter live her own life.

That was what Sakura didn't have.

Sakura ran her small hand through her long pink hair, and focused her black rimmed eyes straight ahead. Her uncle, Tyusari had come with his new wife Mai to the airport to get her in his white range rover. Mai was a very drab woman with pale skin and long black hair. Sakura had a feeling that she wasn't with him for his love. She could tell by the way she dressed; it was like she was going to a Vera Wang fashion show.

See, Sakuras Father and Kins father were very good business partners of Haruno Corp, a very progressive company. They were worth about five billion separately. "Well, here we." Tyusari announced as he turned in to a long driveway. Sakura looked out the window; since it was fall there were orange and brown leaves filling the huge front yard, compliments of the many trees. Kins home always amazed her no matter how many times she visited. Sakuras house was big as well, but not as homey looking.

Sakura took in the five bedroom eight bathroom French chateau style castle. It had four car garages, a ground in pool, media room, sauna, tennis and volley ball court, and theater room as well.

(A:N)Timeless elegance awaits you in this stunning French Chateaux with incredible masonry, soaring leaded glass windows, striking slate roof. 4.5 acre knoll top retreat exudes old world craftsmanship while the interior speaks to the Valleys contemporary lifestyle. The 7500+sq/ft 3 level home includes 5 bed 6/2 baths, gym, Safe room, wine cellar, sauna, spa, pool, media room, gorgeous chef's kitchen.

With all that good stuff, Sakura did not want to be there. She wanted to be back home with her friends in her own house with her freedom, not way out there. "So, what am I going to do about my car?" Sakura asked. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish. Yes, Sakura Haruno was spoiled beyond sense. "Don't worry; it'll be here sometime tomorrow. I don't think Kyata would have sent you without it." Her uncle replied as he parked the truck and everyone unloaded.

Upon entering the home Sakura saw that everything was the same. The marble floors still glistened and shined, the same royal like furniture and the same big gourmet kitchen. The chandelier on the wall was very welcoming, but Sakura didn't tarry under it very long. After hauling her ten suit cases up the two flight of stairs, the two girls finally made it to Sakuras bedroom, which was right across the hall from Kins. It was the room Sakura had always stayed in when she came to visit. It overlooked the pool in the backyard and the city lights.

She had her own bathroom, which she would really need. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, which was on top of a Persian rug. A large flat screen television was hung on the wall ahead of it. She had a vanity, and two French doors that led to the balcony. Kin let the few suitcases she had fall to the floor, causing a loud thump.

"Be gentle with that those are my life lines!" Sakura had almost yelled as she sat her things carefully on the plush bed and began unpacking her many designer clothes and shoes and putting them in the closet.

"What the fuck do you mean life lines?" Kin was a pretty constant swearer. She didn't do it around her father; He was really harsh with that kind of thing. She knew she was doing it even more now that Mai had moved in. Kins mother had divorced her father and didn't fight to get the least bit of custody of her.

Almost as soon as she left, along came Mai. Sakura had figured they were seeing each other while her uncle was still married. No one really knew the true story. "Their iphone 5, my android tablet, my ipod, my Beats, and my beats pill." Sakura explained as she took them out in the order she named them. Sakura began placing her makeup on the vanity, while Kin propped her feet up on the bed. "You'll need those too, "Kin started as she flipped through channels on the television. "There really isn't much to do her unless you know the right people. Luckily for you, I _am _the right people."

She began calling names of the people who were going to be attending this year, and who the instructors were. Sakura wasn't really listening until she heard two things come from out the girls mouth. "…wear uniforms."

Sakura whipped her head around with wide eyes. "What do you mean we have to wear uniforms?"

"Sakura, it's a private school what did you think? You can make it to fit how you want it, I'm sure they won't say anything." Kin shrugged, and then looked at her. "No kush from Fire Nation?" Sakura shook her head no. "I couldn't bring anything the dogs would've sniffed it out." Both were undercover smokers, but not as heavy as some people. Sakura only did it because it made her feel good and helped her sleep at night. Kin did it, well, because Kin had a few issues. She was the one who had introduced it to her three years ago.

"well, I'm going to the mall tomorrow with some friends. It's not like the big city, but can you can come if you want." Sakura nodded.

"I guess." Kin got off the bed and started to walk out, "Oh, and you might want to get dressed for dinner." She said and then walked out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

_Get dressed for dinner?_

Sakura collapsed back onto the bed, "I can't believe this."

**.0.**

Sakura sat in front of the mirror the next day getting ready to leave. She had applied her concealer and foundation and dark smokey eyeliner to her flawless heart shaped face already. People would always call her beautiful and gorgeous, but Sakura just didn't see it. Overall, she wasn't satisfied.

Last night had been another nightmare, she squeezed her eyes shut and placed her palms over her ears as it came back flooding her memory.

_"Every time I see my reflection I can't help but be disappointed at who I am," A sixteen year old Sakura sang lowly from her position on the floor in her bedroom. "And every time I feel my skin breaking on metal, It helps me be quiet and quiet is where I need to be." Her eyes were smeared with and the falling tears left dark trails down her cheeks. Her stomach lurched again as she slid the blade down her forearm, a thin red line surfaced to the top._

_She watched it run down her arm and drop onto the beige and white marble floors, staining them with its impurity. It bought on a numbing pain that she was far too used to, far too familiar with._

_"Scars on my skin, scars on my heart, scars on my soul, reminding me of myself," She did the action again, a line on the side of her thumb. "Scars on my skin, scars on my heart, scars on my soul, reminding me of myself." She sighed deeply and tossed her head back against the wall._

_The room was a complete mess; the bed covers all over the floor, pillows were thrown everywhere. The lamp was knocked over, curtains snatched away from the window; books and papers where all over the floor. The closet was even ram shacked, clothes and broken hangers and jewelry all on the floor of the walk in._

_Her glazed and puffy eyes went to the empty pieces of clear wrap that once held secret paraphernalia. They roamed over the large bedroom, pausing on the large stand of awards, trophies, diplomas and ribbons._

_She wasn't perfect._

_She picked up the bloodied blade and sliced down her right arm, "I'm not perfect..." More tears rolled down her stained cheeks. More blood, a deep aching pain wasn't enough for her. "And If I let you in, You'll tear me apart." She whispered, rocking herself back and forth looking at the floor. "Every time I feel alone and forgotten I have to believe in something Like angels to breathe..."_

_Another cut, another line of crimson blood._

_Her body slumped over, she managed to roll over onto her back and stair up at the ceiling. "And every time I see my pain beating in rhythm I need to be silenced, in silence where I hide my fear." She raised her arm again and this time, sliced across her wrist. She closed her eyes, and waited. "So just hold me, wrap me in your arms don't let me fall again. Teach me, so I don't have to...learn anything more...from. You..."_

"Sakura? Sakura!" A series of rough knocks came on the door; snapping Sakura back to reality. She placed a hand over her racing heart and willed herself to calm down. "Are you coming?" Kin asked through the door.

"I'll be there in just a minute," She called back. "Just a minute." She whispered the last part too herself and looked in the mirror. She only looked a little flustered; she hoped it would go away soon. She adjusted her denim studded vest, and pulled her short black halter top dress back down. It had risen to her mid-thigh again; not that it really mattered, who would be noticing? Slid into her Chanel sandals and slung her KORS bag over her bad.

Sakura held onto the door handle as Kin sped through the streets of Konoha in her Audi coupe. Sakura had forgotten her best friends horrible driving skills. She almost hit three people, ran almost all the red lights and even hit a fire hydrant on the way to the mall. She was going way over the speed limit she was surprised that the police didn't pull her over yet.

"Can you slow down a little?" Sakura yelled over the blaring music. Kin only bobbed her head and bounced around in her seat moreso. Sakura reached over and pinched her side through her black tattered vest. "What'd you do that for?" She asked clutching her side as she turned down the music.

"You need to slow down! The speed limit Is fifty and your doing at least eighty!"

"Did we die?" Kin asked as she parked and got out of the car, "Are we dead? Nope!" Sakura slammed the door shut, deciding not to look at how the girl was double parked. "That doesn't matter!" Sakura objected as they walked the small way to the mall doors. "If we die, then we would have to deal with the fact on who would dress us and do our makeup for the funeral. We don't even have our wills and service order written out yet. Do you really want to see yourself lying in a casket looking like Bozo the clown?" Kins eyes widened and she clutched onto Sakuras arm with a look of horror, "No!" both girls started laughing.

They walked up the driveway curve to the mall, noticing the four people standing by the doors Kin waved her hand frantically and dragged Sakura over. Two were boys that looked identical; Although one was a little taller than the other with long silky hair, while the other was a tad shorter, but still way taller than Sakura with spiked hair in the back. There was also a girl with long red hair that ore glasses. Upon seeing her, girl clenched tightly onto one of the identical boys arm and glared at her.

The two boys, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, were the infamous sons of the Head of the Uchiha clan. Rumor had it they were worth more than trillions of dollars. Itachi was the eldest brother, and was a senior as well. He was tall with black eyes and hair that he kept in a low ponytail at the back of his head.

"

He was a bit more polite than the rest. He had gone as far as kissing Sakuras hand and slightly bowing to her. Sakura had to admit he was very handsome indeed, all of his features were perfect. His younger brother was the complete opposite; He had only stared at Sakura with hard eyes. His hair was in the form of an inky chicken with his bangs falling forward over his angelic face and the back of it was spiked up. She got a weird feeling from him; He had been looking at her since she got out of the car. He hadn't even told her hello, not that she cared or anything.

They were both so…alluring. They almost looked like Gods on earth, they were just _beautiful. _Sakura glad she never got caught staring at the both of them. They were just different; in everything they did. The way they walked, talked and their overall being was strange. It was like they were some type of mystical royalty.

The girl who clung to his arm didn't say anything either; she only turned her nose up and held onto Sasuke tighter. Overall everyone was fine; they were all seniors except for Karin, figured. Sakura had been in the Konoha mall many times, nothing new had changed.

She wasn't looking for a new wardrobe, only some last minute things as Kin had called them. Kin had dragged her and Itachi off elsewhere while Karin and Sasuke went somewhere else. Sakura sighed, today was going to be along day.

**READ AND REVIEW. **

**Leave your comments, good and bad. I nee readerrrrr. Chapter two will introduce the first day of school and the next set of characters. Let it be known, Sakura will not swoon over Sasuke, he isn't even her choice…at first :) It will be so much better than this was. Also, check out my other story "Sing Me Alive" A Pein and Sakura Fanfic. **


	2. Flashback

Story Title: Forbidden Obsessions

Author:XxToToXx 

Chapter Two: Flashback

Sakura stood in the bathroom of the school leaning her arms on the sink. She stared in the mirror and scowled. She had let her hair fall down her back, it was perfect. Her eyes were did up all dramatic, and her tanned face was perfect for her first day of school, but that wasn't why she was mad.

She was mad that she didn't have her car yet and she still had to ride with Kin until Wednesday.

The reason why was because of the atrocious outfit. It was a black blazer with the school insignia on the right side, a white button up shirt with a black tie and a black skirt that came down to her knees. She hated the knee length black socks that she had to wear and the black shoes, they were hideous! Sakura was already short, so it made it go even lower. She rolled it up at the waist, making it stop at her mid thigh and adjusted her shirt, throwing the tie in the garbage can and undid a few buttons.

She took a quick spin in the mirror, deciding that was okay. There wasn't much she could do now anyway. Checking her phone she saw the bell was going to ring in ten minutes, Sakura sat on the window sill and waited while looking out at the scenery.

Whoever built this school must've had a thing for castles. That was exactly what it looked like; a huge dark, beautiful greyish castle that had the most amazing red flowers growing up alongside of the wall. She was also pissed at the fact that her father had called her and told her about how she had better keep her grades up and stay out of any trouble so that she could get into Ba Sing Se Academy. See, her father was a perfectionist. He wanted everything done right and on time. He was always pushing her into thing that she didn't want to do, places she didn't want to go, and join all kind of clubs and groups to meet all of his business partners expectations. He would always brag about her to them, which was something that Sakura wasn't too fond of.

In basic words, Sakura felt like a trophy daughter.

The thing was that Sakura had had amazing grades. She was always receiving awards and certificates for her achievement at her old school. She was on the volleyball team which she had enjoyed, she would've been Miss Senior this year, but she had lost that privilege.

Four years ago While in Fire, Sakuras mother was killed brutally in a home invasion. The worse part about it was that Sakura had seen the whole thing happen. What made it even worse was that the man had gotten away .She hadn't been right ever since that night. Sakura had been broken ever since. Then the pressure of everything started building up, not to mention her last boyfriend named Hiten. He had broken her worse than anyone or anything could. Even to this day, it still pained her.

When she tried to speak out, no one would listen to her. That was why she stayed closed in herself, people would only use what she told them against her anyway. She felt numb, but the only person she really opened up to was Kin. Kin wouldn't ever hurt her; at least she hoped she wouldn't. She had resorted to cutting and drug use, but that didn't end very well, Sakura cringed at the thought.

Sakura hadn't seen any of the boys this morning, and Kin had gotten pulled into the principal's office for whatever reason, leaving her to fend for herself. Sakura had spent the first period in the bathroom seething in the mirror. It would be better at herself than someone else.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Swinging her messenger bag across her body Sakura sighed and started towards the door, swinging it open and stepping out into the hall. She really wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, awkwardly falling backwards. She landed roughly on her bottom. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" Sakura scolded as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I should be telling you the same thing!" A deep voice argued back.

Sakura whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at the person who was picking himself up off the ground. He was about to two heads taller than her, with black spiked hair and smoldering amber eyes. She would've drooled over him, he was just so handsome. Since she was Sakura Haruno she refused to. He was a senior as well, Sakura could tell by his jacket. He picked his backpack up and glared at her, before a pink blush coated his cheeks. "You were the one walking right in front of a door when you heard a bell ring! You didn't stop to think that someone would be coming out!" Sakura argued back crossing her arms over her chest. Students in the hallway stopped and looked, Sakura could care less. Seeing the boy was tongue tied Sakura turned briskly and began to walk away to her next class.

Where ever that was, of course.

"Um, wait up!" he called after her. Sakura paused and looked back to see him jogging up to her as she was stepping out onto the breezeway. "You're new here right?" He fell into stride next to her. His voice was surprisingly velvety and smooth. She had expected it to be rough and deep.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes it is." Sakura paused in her stride, causing the boy to stop too. She looked down at her clothing; She had fixed it the best way she could.

"Is It my uniform?"

"No, I've just never seen someone with pink hair around here before." They continued walking. His name was Mako , and he was lived right up the road with his younger brother Bolin. He was also the quarterback of the Konoha Ravens football team. Turns out they had the next class together, and lunch as well. He had volunteered to help her with her classes and whatever else she would need. They had just about all of their classes together, so that meant she would see a lot of him.

The glances and looks that the boys in the classroom were giving her had begun to annoy Sakura. Most of them who did it sat tangled up with their girlfriends, which showed that they hadn't had any respect for them.

Sakura had taken a seat next to Mako in the back corner of the class. She always wanted to the window seat; even though the view here was grey skies and dark clouds she still wanted it. Soon Spanish class had started, and Professor Iruka had thrown them into a whole class period of taking notes. Good thing that Sakura was half Hispanic, so she had no intention of getting lost in this class. Iruka had turned the lights off in the classroom and turned the overhead on.

"Do you know what class Kin is in?" Sakura had whispered to Mako, cutting him from his current conversation with a linebacker.

"She's supposed to be in this one, I don't know where she is. Why?"

"I was just asking." She returned back to work.

"Would you to happen to be related in any way? You two look alike."

"yes."

"How?"

"Cousins." Mako slightly choked on his breath and paused in his writing.

"So you're Sakura Haruno? _The _Sakura Haruno that led Fire Republic Academy to championships three years in a row?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied back dryly, not wanting to dwindle over the subject.

"Are you going to play here?"

"No." Sakura liked it better when he had been quiet and brooding. The door to the classroom opened and closed. Sakura looked up to see Kin sauntering over to her. She had her hair up in a high ponytail today, with only a few strands of hair framing her face. She didn't look to happy as she walked up the steps and took a seat in front of Sakura. She had took a few seconds to glare at Mako, who in return had only scoffed.

What was that about?

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone gathered their things to file out of the classroom. Mako and a few members of the team had left to go on the other side of campus to the nurse for Vitals and everything. Sakura didn't bother to question it. Though she was missing his aura when he left, he had a nice one. That left Sakura with Kin heading to the gym for P.E. Kin hadn't spoken a word to her. She just clutched her backpack over her shoulder with one hand and looked down as she walked.

"What has your panties all in a bunch?"

"One of the players quit the team today, and theres a game coming up in a few weeks. Bei Fong said that if we don't get someone soon well be out for the season." She started, "Unless you fill in the spot for her!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't… I don't do that anymore. I haven't played in so long I'm probably not any good anymore."

"Will you please just think about it please?"

"I already have thought about it!"

"Well, do it as a favor me then!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of other girls here who would love to be on the team, maybe you should go and ask around."

"Even though it's the first day of school, their already in the groups and clubs they want to be in. We don't get a whole lot of new students here Sakura, plus you're the only one who actually knows what she's doing."

Sakura shrugged as she followed Kin into the gym. It was big, and had black and blue bleachers and floors. The school mascot was painted on both sides of the wall, it was the most Sakura had ever seen in a gym. She was surprised it wasn't separated, the boys and the girls were sitting upon the bleachers, making quite a bit of noise.

"I can't Kin." Sakura said with a breath as she and Kin had walked up the bleachers and sat down a few steps away from the crowd.

"You don't understand!" Kin whipped her head to her and her eyes flashed. "I want this free ride to the University. Do you know how proud my dad would be of me if I actually did something right and got a scholarship? I need this, I have to take my team to the championships and win. Scouts are already coming here soon. Maybe we could both get one, but I've wanted that damn near my whole life." She said the last part quietly as she pulled out a pen and began to fill out the uniform papers that were going around.

Sakura did the same after staring at the girl for a while. She had gone quiet again and locked herself inside herself. In a way, Sakura was jealous of Kin. She didn't have to work hard for her father to notice her. He had let her make her own choices and live her own life freely even with his strictness.

Sakura sighed and pinched her nose. "I'll see how today goes and then I'll go talk to this Bei Fong lady."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Kin reached over and snatched Sakura into a huge bear hug, cutting off her air supply.

E

Sakura sat on the roof for the remainder of the P.E period. She had gotten kicked out of class after an argument with Bei fong. The hag tried to make her run fifty laps for taking too long in the dressing room. After a few choice words Sakura was sent to detention, which she had skipped. She figured that It couldn't be that important because they hadn't gone looking for her.

She was waiting for the bell to ring so she could go to lunch; she had such a longtime to wait. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and opened them. Her heart sank when she saw that they were empty. She sighed heavily and threw the empty pack on the ground. She lay back against the concrete ground looking up at the sky.

It was really cloudy and looked like it was going to rain, Sakura hoped it would. She didn't really like the sunshine. It was just too bright and sunny for her liking. Engaged in her own thoughts as she pulled out both of her phones and began scrolling through the many text messages and calls, She closed her eyes and exhaled a breath. She didn't notice the pair of footsteps that stopped a few inches away from her. The only sign she got that someone else was there was when the empty cigarette pack had nudged her side.

"You know those things are bad for you," A deep voice spoke out, "Their disgusting." Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the person, his black obsidian orbs bore down into her green ones. Itachi stood with his hands in his pockets; eyes showing mock curiosity down at the girl.

"I didn't even have any."

"You didn't have any today, but you wanted to." He countered with a mild shrug.

"So, your point is what?" Sakura knew she had a bad attitude problem that needed to be worked on, so seeing as though Itachi Uchiha hadn't done anything but be polite towards her she changed her tone. "I didn't have any yesterday either, I'm quitting soon anyway so it really doesn't matter." The lunch bell rang and Sakura stood and gathered her things. She noted that Itachi had only his car keys in hand, like he was leaving school for lunch period.

"You're leaving campus?"

"I Don't have any classes after twelve. I don't really eat the food here anyway." A concealing smile came afterwards. Sakura shrugged it off and parted with the boy. When she had glanced back over her shoulder while still on the rooftop he was already gone.

She had met up with Kin on the way to the cafeteria; Sakura had ignored her questions about Bei Fong, and changed the subject as much as she could. She stood in the short line behind the black haired girl and waited to get a tray for her food. To Sakura whatever was on the menu for the day had smelled good, she hadn't any idea why Itachi wouldn't like it?

Kin was speaking quickly about something; Sakura didn't know what it was. All she really heard were a lot of curse words being used. Instead of listening Sakura looked around the massive room; She guessed the every single grade had the exact same lunch time. She was kind of surprised at how quiet it was. At her old school the students would have been jumping on top of the tables by now, or someone would have been playing music or dancing around, or throwing a football around the room. Kin had placed items on her tray when she wasn't looking, probably so that she could eat it later on.

With a tray full of food that Sakura wasn't familiar with, the walk to the outside benches was a strange one. Sakura knew that Kin was just as popular in her school as Sakura was in her old one, but she doubted that Kin had ever went through an ordeal such as this one.

_Sakura come and sit with us!_

_No, Sakura! Come over here! _

_She's sitting with us today!_

Calls from the tables had caused Sakura to feel a bit strange, but she ignored it. Maybe they were like that with any new student. She held in a sigh as she took a seat next to Kin at the edge of the round cement built table. The courtyard looked like it ran for miles; filled with tables and benches. The outside walls held flags decorated with the schools colors on them. It seemed to fit in perfectly with the dark aura of the school.

She noticed that the only ones there were Sasuke, who she thought would be gone home by now, Karin, Mako and a small girl with pale lavender eyes. She looked shy; only staring down at her hands in her lap. When Sakura had greeted her she had stumbled over her reply. The girl Karen had latched onto the boy as soon as she had gotten there, and had begun chatting with another girl who sat behind her. Kin had engaged in what looked to be a strained conversation, Sakura figured they must've been a couple who ended on bad terms.

Sakura looked down at the tray in front of her, and slightly scowled at it. It was mostly vegetables, some sort of soup with a roll of bread, a tossed salad, some jello and pudding. There wasn't a fruit anywhere on the tray and the conclusion was that Sakura was not going to eat that. She slightly pushed it away from her.

She looked up to see black bold eyes on her, he had held her gaze for what seemed to be mere minutes. Everything else around her seemed to blur and scramble. It was like some sort of trance; she felt like she was drowning. His eyes; she noticed that something was different about them. Just as she was on the edge of the cliff, he had looked away and brashly untangled his arm from the other girls iron like grip.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had no idea her voice was so nasally. She resisted the urge to cover her ears with the palms of her hands. "Sasuke-kun!" The girl almost yelled, yet the said boy kept on walking back into the building without another glance in Sakuras direction. She grabbed her things off of the table and went off behind him almost like a little lost puppy.

"Are they a couple or something?" Sakura had absently asked.

"T-They were last year. I d-don't know exactly what happened that caused him to break up with her." The girl known as Hinata had spoken quietly. Sakura was surprised that she had heard her. Deciding to leave it there because she didn't want to pry, Sakura began to pick at her food.

Sakura wasn't much for music class; she wasn't a singer even though she could sing. She wasn't one to play the piano even though she had mastered it. Ever since that traumatic event Sakura never wanted to strum her fingers over the keys or open her mouth to mouth to bless an audience with the gift that the angels had given her.

She hated playing the instrument and she hated signing.

Nothing was ever going to change that and nothing was ever going to be the same.

So when Master Pakku had assigned her the Baldwin; she was less than pleased. While all the other students were happily testing out their new supplies, Sakura only scoffed at hers. She had sat behind it with tight lips, staring broodily down at the white and gold keys. The longer she stared at it the harder it was for her to breathe. Putting her head in her hands she covered her tightly shut eyes.

_Sakura strummed her small hands along the keyboard. She had been practicing for hours in the sound proof room, she had stopped and closed the notebook. _

_She went out to seek her mother, who as far as Sakura knew, was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She flicked on the hallway and dining room lights as she went. Even though it was almost eight o'clock at night; Sakura had found it strange that all the lights in the house were turned off. _

_She jumped back and winced in pain as she stepped in shard of glass on the dark ceramic floors. The glass back door had been broken right by the door knob. A feeling of fright had struck through her as she backed away and ran into the living room._

_That was when she had slipped on a trail of red liquid. She scrambled to herself up looking down at her hands that were stained in blood. Hearing a strange sound in the foyer, Sakura lowly called out her mother again as she followed it. _

_Tears streamed down her face as she went. She paused when she had found her. _

_Her body was twisted at an awkward angel; Sakura could see the cuts and slashes all over her body. Her now pale skin had contrasted against the dark pool of blood. Another harsh strike was sent to her chest and the woman gurgled up blood and her head turned to the side. Another harsh blow was sent to her chest and she cried as she muttered three words to her daughter. _

"_Run..Sakura. Run…" The hand she had extended had dropped to the floor and her eyes had closed. Then there was the man, who had on all black along with a black ski mask. His white hair stuck out from underneath it. He stood tall, the large knife still in his hand with the remnants of blood. His golden eyes flickered at her as he waved the knife from side to side. _

"_Sa-Kur-Ah" His voice penetrated her head as he took steps towards her. "Come on, I won't hurt ya. Sakura…"_

"Sakura? Sakura…" Sakura jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder, her breathing erratic. Master Pakkus worried expression was in her vision for only a second, but then the golden eyes and black ski mask clouded her vision. "I'm fine," She said as she gathered her things to go bolt out of the door. "Are you sure you don't want to see the nur-" "No." She stood to leave, but was then back down onto the floor in mere seconds.

Then everything went black.


End file.
